Return to the Depths
Walkthrough *Talk to Ayame for a cutscene that starts the quest. *Go to Oldton Movalpolos, watch a cutscene, and proceed to Misareaux Coast and obtain a Misareaux Garlic that drops from the Orcs there. :(You don't necessarily need to watch the CS before obtaining the garlic.) *Go to Lower Jeuno and trade the Misareaux Garlic to Muckvix (located at H-10 in Goblins' Goblet, through Muckvix's Junk Shop.) You will receive 2,000 gil and a Letter from Muckvix. *Go to Kazham and talk with Magriffon, located at I-7 in Celodehki's Bed & Breakfast. *Trade him 10,000 gil for a cutscene and two key items: Letter from Magriffon and Providence Pot. :*You will receive the 10,000 gil back at the end of the quest. :*Trading Magriffon the 10,000 gil will continue this specific quest even if other quests are currently active that involve giving Magriffon gil. *Return to Lower Jeuno and talk with Muckvix for another cutscene where you deliver the key items and receive a Pungent Providence Pot in return. * Zone into Oldton Movalpolos from the western K-6 North Gustaberg entrance for a cutscene. (Zoning in via the Survival Guide also triggers the cutscene.) *Talk to Tarnotik at (K-10), answering in the affirmative to both his questions. *Trade one Ahriman Tears to Tarnotik to be teleported to Mine Shaft #2716. :*Each person who is involved in the quest must trade a tear to Tarnotik to be teleported to the BCNM zone. EACH PERSON MUST HAVE DONE OR ACTIVATED THIS QUEST IN ORDER FOR THIS TO WORK. :*Tarnotik will continue to perform this service for you even after the quest is completed. One Ahriman Tears is still required for each teleport. *Check the Shaft Entrance for a cutscene. *Check it again and select the battlefield Return to the Depths. **'As of the May 10, 2011 Version Update, the level 40 restriction on this battlefield has been removed. The Moblins' strength is unchanged.' *Buffs wear on entry. *You will receive a cutscene as you enter the battlefield. Answer with the top option every time you are asked a question. *The Moblins Twilotak (Dark Knight) and three Moblin Clergymen (White Mage) and three Moblin Wisewomen (Red Mage) are in the back of the BCNM arena. *Only Twilotak has to be defeated to complete the BCNM; the other six can be killed if you wish. They do not attack with melee hits even when engaged. They only stand in the background and cast. :*Twilotak casts standard Dark Knight spells and has around 5800HP. :*The Moblin Clergymen and Moblin Wisewomen use Draw In, which makes Twilotak very difficult to kite unless the supporting Moblins are defeated. :*Twilotak can use Blood Weapon multiple times. :*The three Moblin Wisewomen cast spells such as Haste on Twilotak and cast spells like Sleep II and Dispel on players. :*The three Moblin Clergymen cast spells such as Protect III and Cure IV on Twilotak and Holy on players. :*This fight can be easily soloed by any level 90 job. It was formerly capped at level 40 and was very difficult, but at level 90, it is nothing. *Defeat Twilotak to end the BCNM and receive a cutscene and 10,000 gil. :*Once you complete the BCNM, when you zone out of Mine Shaft #2716 you'll be in Newton Movalpolos on a ledge, safe from the standard Moblins. If you do not have someone in your group who can Escape, talk to the NPC Sleakachiq on that ledge to receive a teleport back out to North Gustaberg, at the cost of 800 gil per person. *Return to Metalworks and talk with Ayame for the Bowyer Ring reward and to end the quest. You may have to talk to her twice to trigger the cutscene. :*Optional: Talk to the Tarutaru Ravorara in Port Bastok (E-7) to sell the Pungent Providence Pot for 1,000 gil. Category:Quests Category:Bastok Quests de:Rückkehr in die Tiefen